Saint Shields meet Darth Vador
by samb101
Summary: Well The Saint shields exept Merrium are sugar high and they decide to play star wars. then they meet the real darth vador
1. mommy!

It's me and I have another fic. Yay! I cant think of anything else to say so on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Star Wars  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a typical night and the saint shields were walking down the street. They didn't want to spy on the bladebreakers so they didn't know what they could do. When suddenly, an idea struck Ozuma.  
  
" Hey know what. " Said Ozuma  
  
" No. What?" Said Joseph.  
  
" Lets watch Star Wars" Said Ozuma.  
  
" But we live in a alley and have no T.V." Said Merrium  
  
" Aw man" Said Ozuma  
  
" How about we pretend to be Star Wars people." Said Joseph  
  
"Good idea. I'm going to be Luke Skywalker and Joseph can be R2D2. My very faithful sidekick." Said Ozuma.  
  
Merrium giggled at his idea. She knew that the sugar that she put in his drink that she gave him was taking affect. She thought of her brother, Joseph being Ozuma's faithful sidekick. Then she thought of Dunga.  
  
" Dunga. Aren't you playing" Said Merrium  
  
" I don't think so" Said Dunga.  
  
" Hey guys. You left Dunga out" Said Merrium  
  
" How about you be Darth Vador?" Said Joseph  
  
" Okay" Said Dunga.  
  
So the three of them started playing Star Wars in their own twisted way.  
  
" Die Darth Vador Die !!!" Said Joseph  
  
" Let the force be with you." Said Ozuma.  
  
" Owwww stop pulling my hair." Said Dunga.  
  
Merrium laughed hysterically at this. She thought of taking a picture but they were moving to fast to actually see them. She looked up at the sky and it was turning bright red. The other Saint Shields noticed it too.  
  
" Wow. San Fransisco" Said Ozuma  
  
" It's not San Fransisco you dummy it's The Northern Lights" Said Joseph.  
  
" No. It's my mommy!!!" Said Dunga.  
  
Merrium noticed that the sugar was taking affect on Dunga and Joseph. She looked up at the sky and somethig came out of the sky.  
  
" Look it's a nerd." Said Ozuma  
  
" No it's a pain." Said Joseph (A/N: I got that from rugrats which I don't own either)  
  
" It's Darth Vador" Said Merrium  
  
" Dunga's on the ground sis." Said Joseph  
  
" No. It really is Darth Vador" Said Merrium  
  
*** Darth Vador comes out of the sky ***  
  
" Who dares to try and steal my identity" Said Darth Vador.  
  
" Dunga does" Said Joseph  
  
" Oh does he." Said Darth Vador  
  
"Yup he does" Said Joseph.  
  
" Who is this Dunga" Said Darth Vador.  
  
" That guy right over there" Said Joseph as he pointed to Dunga.  
  
" Good Lord...." Said Darth Vador  
  
" What is it" Said Joseph  
  
" I know him" Said Darth Vador  
  
" How do you know me?" Said Dunga  
  
" There is something that I have to tell you" Said Darth Vador  
  
" What is it" Said Dunga.  
  
" I am not your father; I am your mother." Said Darth Vador.  
  
" You're a girl?" Said Dunga.  
  
" Shhhhhhh nobody is supposed to know that." Said Darth Vador.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well I don't have any ideas so this will probably be the only chapter but you might be able to change that by giving me some very good ideas. But please review me anyway because I really like to know what you think of my writing. 


	2. the mall?

Hi. It's me and I want to write more!!! Yay!!! Well... actually I didn't want to write more nor did I plan to but... I did!!! I guess that's a good thing. Time to answer those reviews.  
  
hiei-luver45: thanx. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
Blazin Shadow: Well... I guess i'm writing more and I will try to make it funny with my dull mind.  
  
Bread 'N' Butter: Faveourites? Wow! Thankies!!! I guess this fic is better than I thought it would be.  
  
I luv Kai: Thankies!!!  
  
Othela: Thanks and I will check out those fics.  
  
DISCLAIMER:Dont own beyblade or star wars.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"You're my mother?" Dunga asked not believing Darth Vador.  
  
" No not really. I'm you're mother's mother's friend's fish's aunt's owner's sister." Darth Vador managed to say all in two breaths.  
  
" And what exactly are you doing here in my town?" Dunga questioned him or should i say her.  
  
Merrium knew that Dunga wasn't being himself due to simple fact of the definetion of sugar; er well... not really. She just knew that Dunga had a lot of sugar earlier and he was well... hyper.  
  
" Anyways. It's all good in the hood." Dunga said to Darth Vador as he started jumping in the air for no apparant reason.  
  
" I have an idea. How about we go to the mall?" Merrium said as she thought of what kind of embarassing things things that Dunga would do with Darth Vador there.  
  
" That is the most excellent idea ever my lady." Dunga said as he turned towards the mall.  
  
Merrium started laughing now. Dunga had called her his lady. She desperately wanted a camera to film this.  
  
" Hey! Wait for us!" Joseph yelled to Dunga as he and Ozuma ran to catch up.  
  
Merrium saw the bladebreakers walking down the street and an idea hit her. She ran over to the bladebreakers. She talked to them and then they burst out laughing and they followed Merrium who was following Dunga.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
DONT be mad that it is short cause i was out of ideas and my mom wanted the computer so review!! 


End file.
